This invention relates to a new and novel assembly arrangement for a quartz crystal oscillator, and more particularly, to such an assembly which efficiently utilizes the various components of the assembly to enhance the operation of the oscillator.
Quartz crystal oscillators are well known, accurate, reliable and dependable frequency sources. Such quartz crystal oscillators generally include a crystal which is heated in an oven, and the temperature of the oven is relatively closely controlled to stabilize the operating characteristics of the quartz crystal.
Such quartz crystal oscillators are generally formed including an electrical circuit formed of electrical components mounted on a standard PC circuit board, the PC circuit board generally forming a fairly rigid stiff base to which the circuit components are mounted. In the assembly of the quartz crystal oscillator, the components are preferably wave soldered to the circuit board to enhance the manufacturing process, which ensures the effectiveness of the electrical soldered connection.
The quartz crystal oscillators are generally placed within a substantially rectangular can, and the can is provided with a series of output points generally at the bottom of the can from which the desired signal is extracted. One of the areas of difficulty relating to the manufacture and assembly of the quartz crystal oscillator is the efficiency of the oven construction employed as well as the general power consumption and compactness of the overall design.
An object of this invention is to provide an assembly for a quartz crystal oscillator in which the components of the oscillator are assembled and housed in a compact fashion.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly in which the oven for the quartz crystal is formed in an efficient and compact fashion, minimizing power and maximizing design objectives.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a quartz crystal oscillator in which maximum utilization of all components is realized including utilization of previously wasted heat which may be employed to further heat and control the oven temperature.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a quartz crystal oscillator which is effectively insulated within the can in which it is housed.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a quartz crystal oscillator in which the electrical components may be effectively soldered to the circuit board on which they are mounted, yet in which the circuit board arrangement during the initial soldering is not maintained, and is broken to form a portion of the oven and overall assembly of the oscillator.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.